The Adventures of Portugal San!
by MarchWhispers
Summary: UPDATED! This installment is a 'sort of'diary of Portugal during WWI and a bit afterwards.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:…I should be focusing on more pressing issues but, oh well! This is going to be showing Portugal's history, in a way, and to express its relationships with other countries…I hope I don't offend ANYONE by my portrayal of Portugal. It just irks me that in Hetalia, Hidekaz hasn't introduced Portugal! *pouting* So I'm gonna attempt to write something that satisfies my craving for Hetalia-Portugal!**

**

* * *

**

**The Adventures of Portugal-San! **

**Introduction: **

Olá, bom dia! I haven't been well introduced yet, but I'm Portugal! My name's Sancho! I've created my own profile, so please view it! It's right below this!

**

* * *

**

**Portugal **

**[Name]** República Portuguesa, Porteguese Republic

**[Capital]** Lisbon

**[Official Language] **Portuguese

**[Birthday]** July 25, 1139

**[National Flower]** Lavender

**[Height]** 172.9cm (About 5 ft 8 inches)

**Physical Features: **

**Hair:** Dark brown

**Eyes:** Lime green

**Skin:** Lightly golden

**Mole below his lower lip on the right side is his capital, Lisbon. **

**

* * *

**

**Preview of the First Chapter: 5th Century in Portugal. Germanic tribes are invading! What will you do, Sancho?!? **


	2. The Great Lisbon Earthquake

**Chapter One: The Lisbon Earthquake**

I love walking through Lisbon in the morning. The sun was warming my cheeks to a rosy palette, and I felt ultimately content. The smell of fresh baked bread wafts through the air, mingling with the scent of the ocean and the numerous other scents roaming about. Not only that but it's All Saints Day.

I just left St. Nicholas' church when I felt the ground shift beneath my feet. Rattling came from nearby coaches and people stood still. The earth beneath us made a rumbling, thunder-like sound as if it was in agony. Buildings shook and swayed. People were running around, trying to find safety.

Another shock came, and was even stronger and longer than the last. This time buildings collapsed, and people really started to panic. It lasted forever in my mind.

The earth split among the ground in some places, and I never felt such a shake. Some of the cracks I saw as I ran to who knows where, were at least as wide as twice my own height!

A third shock came from the ground and was nothing compared to the second one- the building toppler.

I could hear people pray to the Saints and God as I was being pushed down along the streets by my escorts.

People were running toward the boats at Tagus River for salvation from the fires, looters and the devastation left behind from the earthquake. Along the river, there were many ships that could carry them away to safety. I prayed quickly for them before I had to move, or be flattened by people rushing by.

I turned my back on the water and followed my escorts. It was only forty minutes after the first shaking when I heard screaming and yelling erupt.

It was coming from the ships.

A huge wave had risen out of the swelling waters, and stood like a wall before plummeting down to the ships, and the people they harbored.

I turned around and I watched in horror as the great ships that had sailed around the world were easily flipped over. I could see the people on them, screaming as their ships failed them. I forced myself to look away as more and more people were pushed into the waters, never to emerge again.

What have these people done to deserve this? And of all days for such a catastrophe to occur... The worst part of all, I can't even protect my own people. If it was an invasion or whatever I can be of assistance but this…I can't do a single thing about it. Damn it all.

Suddenly, I was knocked over by people running away. Confused like the rest of them, I looked at the ocean again. Another wave was coming!

"Sir, we have to go. NOW!" one of my escorts said as he dragged me away from my thoughts. But I can't leave…Not with my capital like this. I can't abandon them. Not in their greatest time of need!

I shook my hand away from him.

"We are going to stay. Of all people,** I** should be staying, helping with the damage. First, we need to gather survivors and get others out of the city before ourselves." I announced to my escorts/guards. I refuse to be a coward. I think they saw through my bold words, as my legs were trembling and I had gulped hard afterwards.

A hand slapped across my face.

"Sir, It's our duty to protect you, not put you in more danger. We have little time to leave the city as it is. And remember, you are not just risking your own life, sir. The people need you alive." The head of my escorts said to me.

I flushed with embarrassment and realization. Its true there's probably little I can do with this much damage but there must be…I shook the thought from my head and obediently followed my five escorts to abandon Lisbon.

With all this smoke and fire, we have only an hour to flee the city.

We ran down the streets we could, as many were filled with debris. It doesn't help that the majority of them are narrow, and it does not take much to block them off.

When we got to a street corner, the escort in front of me flattened himself against a wall, and had the rest of us do the same. We heard glass breaking, and a group of men laughing wildly.

We waited for a minute, and continued searching for people.

"Who were those men?" I asked the escort who had been in front of me, as my escorts called out for people.

"They were scoundrels. The prison must have been opened by the earthquake in some way- allowing those fiends the perfect time to escape and loot as they please." He said in a fierce manner.

"So they're stealing from the abandoned shops and all?" I asked horrified.

"They must believe this earthquake to be a blessing. I believe I saw one torching a house as well , sir."He said calmly.

My reply was a slight shudder. I'll never become a person who can say such words as evenly as he did. And treat death and cruelty like everyday business. Or be like those plunderers and harm others for no reason. The city did nothing to them! Why hurt Lisbon?

My heart started to ache dully, and I could feel the fires burning inside me.

My lungs seemed to cry with relief as we escaped the smoky, smoldering air of the city.

My capital burned for five days. For five days I watched it.

How many years of history and culture went away with each flame? Where can these people go? I looked around at the people around me. There homes were gone long ago, either by the earthquake, by the waves or by the persistent fires.

So many have died…I wouldn't be surprised if the toll was more than 40,000 lives lost in that earthquake and the resulting fires and waves.

I returned to the city, after the fires finally stopped. One of my escorts had ceased in surveying the wreckage and was staring at the building. I tugged on his arm to catch his attention. After a minute or so he spoke, "Do you know what building that was?"

"Does it really matter now?" I said firmly, looking at his face. I looked away, trying not to acknowledge the tears trickling down his face.

"But, sir, it's Sé _Patriarchal." _

_What!?! I looked back at the building. I think I might just cry too…_

_My voice was choked down by my clenching throat, so I just pulled him away from the tragedy. We walked through the rest of the ruins in disbelief of what we saw, and knew to be the truth._

**Author's Note:**

I decided to do this first, as I was more inspired by this than the Germanic Occupation of the Iberian Peninsula. I used wiki a bit for information for this chapter as well as Reverend Charles Davy's personal account of November 1, 1755 and the earthquake.

I tried to make Portugal react like how someone would, but I thought it would make sense that he'd try to save some people. I pictured that they wouldn't be there that long doing it, except Portugal and one of his 'escorts' took long to get out because of all the calamity. I did that because in accounts of the earthquake they said that the Sé Patriarchal didn't burn until the afternoon (maybe around 1-2 PM?). Sé Patriarchal is the oldest cathedral in Lisbon, and I thought "Wow. It must've been really heart wrenching to see a place of hope burn down." I'm not religious myself, but I do understand the significance. By the way, Portugal recovered pretty quickly afterwards and Lisbon was reconstructed to have better earthquake proof buildings, and wider streets. King Joseph I of Portugal left Lisbon early after morning mass to vacation elsewhere with his family. Thankfully, he did not suffer any personal casualties. However, he became claustrophobic because of the 'quake and lived on the outside of Lisbon on the hills, in a palace of tents and pavilions. Neato, huh? It took less than a year to clear Lisbon of debris, by the way.

The earthquake also started a new tradition for All Saints Day, if I recollect correctly. Children go from store to store asking for a treat from the owner, who will give them a little something from their store. For example, a meat shop owner would give each kid a bit of meat or a baker would give a piece of bread or pastry to each kiddo.

Also, it's true that prisoners escaped from the prison during that time. But it's only been speculated that they helped to worsen the fires. I put it in because the account of Reverend Davy said that there was as well.


	3. The Great War WWI

**Author's Note: **I apologize for taking so long to write this but...Yeah I have no good excuses at this time other than school, work and my HS graduation coming up...I hope you guys enjoy reading this anyway.

* * *

**Portugal in World War I**

1916:

**February 23,**

I was reading over an economic report when a knock came at the door. "Yes?" I said.

"Sir, England's here to see you." "Okay, send him in." I said, trying not to let anxiety trickle into my words. By our treaty (1), there was no way I could stay completely neutral as I wished to be. Not after two years. Not when Europe continues to be torn apart. It was about time I guess for England to be coming to me.

I invited him in to sit, he accepted. I tried to steer our conversation away from the Great War. I tried not to think about how haggard he looked or how his eyes seemed to drift off to somewhere else, far away from Lisbon.

An awkward silence fell between us as I had finally stopped rambling on about random subjects.

"According to our treaty, I can ask this of you. " England spoke, shattering the silence.

He continued, "I need you to confine Germany's ships anchored in your ports. You know I would only ask this of you if it was absolutely necessary. And it is." He looked me straight in the eyes, waiting for my response.

And when I couldn't come up with any other conclusion, I said "Yes."

**March 9,**

Germany has declared war on me for my act of confining their ships to my ports. _Merda_ (2).

After two years of neutrality, I have entered the Great War.

**July 15- August 7,**

England came again. He 'invited' me to participate in the Allies' military actions. Of course I couldn't decline such an 'invitation'. So by **July 22**, the CEP, commanded by General Norton de Matos, was established in Tancos. I visited to see how it was running, and was pleased at what I saw. By this time, the CEP had about thirty-thousand soldiers. I shook away the depressing thoughts I had going through my head.

It's useless to think about how many casualties there will be. It's useless to be pensive about such a subject. I tried instead to think about what we can accomplish, how we can help and how to best prepare ourselves.

Because I know there are casualties in war, this has and will always be true.

It's just that my heart refuses to acknowledge this fact.

**August 7**, the parliament of Portugal has decided to accept Portuguese participation in the War. The war effort has reached over fifty-thousand infantry, and a thousand artillery men. Plans have been made to send 4,000 of our soldiers to France each month.

There are also troops in my African colonies to defend against German forces. And south of Angola there are some troops to defend against native unrest started by the Germans as well.

**December 26,**

A letter was sent to me by France today, asking me to send enough artillery crews to operate from twenty to thirty artillery batteries. Perhaps we should make a corps to alleviate France's need for artillery crews…I'm going to see about it.

1917:

**January 3**,

England and I discussed how to regulate Portuguese troops on the Western Front. We decided that the troops of the CEP would be incorporated into the BEF.

**January 7**,

_CAPI_ (4) is our solution to France's need for artillery crews, and was created today. They will be operating twenty five heavy artillery batteries, and would be under a Portuguese Superior Command.

**February 2,**

I've gotten word that our troops have arrived in France at the Port of Brest in Brittany. Soon enough, they'll be at the front.

**April 4**,

We've arrived at the front. Our first casualty was today.

His name was António Gonçalves Curado, a private killed in action.

It doesn't seem that many at first. A few killed in each battle. But it adds up real fast. And the people devastated and in mourning outnumber the ones who've died. One life does make a difference, of this I am certain.

**April 6,**

America has declared war on Germany. Many may wonder what took so long for America to participate in this war. But I don't. It's much simpler to ignore trouble and tragedy, especially when one does not have to consider it their own. When they are separated by an ocean, or like me, close but not near to the calamity of the east.

Perhaps economics influenced America's decision to enter the war. If England and France lose, then they couldn't pay back their debt to America.

Or for reasons pertaining to democracy and about Germany's occupation of Belgium. That there's a fight for 'freedom' that he can take part in. There are some other factors, I know, that could have pushed America to join the Allies, like Mexico.

As long as he's not on their side, he's fine by me. No matter the reason why.

**May 30 -October 17,**

The first Infantry Brigade of the CEP 1st Division is in the battle front by May 30th, and defended its sector against a German attack on June 4th. Then by July 10th, they are put under the command of General Richard Haking and subordinated to the 11th Corps of the British Army. The 3rd Infantry Brigade now occupies a sector of the battle front.

CALP arrives in France(6).

1918:

**April 6,**

Due to lack of reinforcements, the Portuguese troops are exhausted. England decided to release them. The CEP is in the progress of being reorganized, with the 1st division at the rear as a reserve force. Meanwhile the second divisions had become part of the 11th corps under Haking's command. He decided to move them to the rear. But the Germans attacked before that change could occur. They attacked the British lines and forced them to retreat supposedly 60 kilometers. So on their sector, the Portuguese had to fight off the German offensive instead of being released.

**April 15,**

I have never doubted the potential for courage in humanity. And if I had it would have been blown apart and to shreds that day. Soldiers are brave- that's true. But sometimes there are exceptional soldiers who go above the rest as an example of courage.

One in particular, Private Aníbal Milhais today has done in the Battle of La Lys on April 9th.

The battle started out with heavy artillery coming at us from the Germans. Soon afterwards, their offense used lethal gas on us. There must have been about a hundred-thousand men on the German side. When compared to our force of 20,000 soldiers with less than a hundred guns. And they definitely had more artillery, believe me. No one came back alive from our 2nd Division because of this tremendous gap. We lost thousands. A little above 7,000 soldiers and 327 officers of the CEP. The survivors and I were sent to the rear.

And the person who helped us retreat was none other than Portuguese private Aníbal Milhais. By himself, he defended us with nothing but a machine gun. I heard he managed to kill a regiment of German soldiers on motorcycles, and then managed to flee the battle field.

After that nobody had a clue where he was.

Four days later on the 13th he returned to the camp. To our surprise, a Scottish major was with him. After escaping the battlefield, it seems Milhais got lost and survived on almonds he had received from his family earlier. For four days. Then he came across the Scottish major drowning in a swamp and saved him- proving his bravery yet again. I guess the major had a better sense of direction and led them to our Allied camp.

I am happy to say that people amaze me not just for the amount of greed or selfishness in them but for their capacity for courage, sacrifice and desire to help other more than themselves And in the case of Milhais: all that and more.

**November 11,**

The Great War has ended.

From Portugal, there are about 8,000 men dead and over 13,000 men wounded and 12,000 are prisoners or missing. How many families…how many friends were hurt by this? Because I know war is necessary. But is it worth it most of the time?

And in the end our noble cause often turns into a dishonorable one. And an old tyrant falls only to be replaced by a new one. Perhaps they had talked about propagating peace and prosperity only to decline from the same weaknesses of their predecessor.

After wards:

**January 18, 1919**

Professor Egas Moniz and I led the Portuguese delegation at the Peace Conference. In the Treaty of Versailles, Kionga, which had been part of German East Africa, was given to Portugal.

I think the name is funny. Not Kionga. But 'Peace Conference'. Couldn't they have thought of a better name? When everyone's fighting over who gets what; that's not peace.

However does dividing the Central Power's territories make our purpose for fighting any more honorable than theirs? After all, some countries say their purpose for fighting was for democracy, peace and such other noble causes. And now here they are demanding compensation and territory from the countries they've defeated. It may be how wars go, but I am forced to question the decency o f it.

What is that saying… "Why kick a dog when they are already down?"

**September 25, 1918:**

War.

Disease.

Which is worse?

War has many reasons, and many which include greed or desire for domination. But, there are the other reasons for war: of fighting against domination, battling against unjust execution, for life and for a chance at happiness. But war has a reason. It has a cause, and can be stopped.

But disease cannot. It springs up from nowhere, catching you by surprise. There isn't a reason and it kills. There's no one to blame and it can't be stopped. A cure is the only salvation. But that can take too long. It can be too late. Disease and pandemics are a situation many times more desperate than war. And has a more potent ability to make the common people feel even more powerless.

If it was a war, they can take a side and fight for what they believe. But with disease they can't do that so easily. Unless they are scientists, doctors or nurses. They can volunteer and do their best to pitch in, that's all they can do in this grey time.

La pneumónica(7), for that is what it is being called in Portugal, is beginning to make its way through the world. In May it killed eight million Spaniards alone. The people it has wrung life out of it just keeps increasing. When will it stop? Will it ever stop?

Why now? The Great War did not end that long ago, so why now?

**June 28, 1919:**

The Peace Conference is at an end as the Treaty of Versailles is finished being prepared. La pneumónica also seems to be at its end as well. We can only hope that such a horror won't occur again but hoping is all we can do I'm afraid. For before this pandemic, there was the Black Plague and before that another and before that one another pandemic.

But I can hope there won't be another war like the Great War, because who would want to go through all this death, darkness and misery again?

Right?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

(1): The Windsor Treaty is the oldest treaty in the world, and is between England and Portugal. It began in 1386, and still continues today. From Wiki, here is the most important part of the treaty concerning the World Wars:

**"It is cordially agreed that if, in time to come, one of the kings or his heir shall need the support of the other, or his help, and in order to get such assistance applies to his ally in lawful manner, the ally shall be bound to give aid and succor to the other, so far as he is able (without any deceit, fraud, or pretence) to the extent required by the danger to his ally's realms, lands, domains, and subjects; and he shall be firmly bound by these present alliances to do this."**

(2) Merda is simply 'Shit' in Portuguese.

(3)CEP= The Portuguese Expeditionary Corps (_Corpo Expedicionário Português)_

_(4)BEF= _(British Expeditionary Force)

(5) The Independent Heavy Artillery Corps (_Corpo de Artilharia Pesada Independente) also known as CAPI._

(6)The first Portuguese artillery soldiers, representing Portugal's direct support to the French war effort, arrived in France. They were designated as _Corps d'Artillerie Lourde Portugais_ (CALP).

(7) This excerpt is taken from a source on the 1918 pandemic I found online:

"The different names given to the disease in the different countries where it struck reflected this perception: the Americans called it 'three-day fever' or 'purple death,' while the French named it 'purulent bronchitis,' the Italians 'sandfly fever,' and the Germans were struck down by 'Flanders fever' or '_Blitzkatarrh_' (Crosby, 1989). In Spain, flu was called '_la dançarina_,' while in Portugal the disease was known as '_a pneumónica_.' In other countries it became called Spanish flu or influenza".

**On another note, ****Aníbal Milhais****, is one amazing fellow. Seriously, if I was a soldier from anywhere- he'd be my idol. He was brave and …I could go on about him but that's not what fan-fiction is for, so it'd be best if you guys just copy and paste his name into Google and read up on him. I am positive that you will be equally fascinated by this courageous man as I am. The only other people I admire at this level are Theodore Roosevelt, Mark Twain and Carl Jung. Seriously. **

**Oh and Anibal was also nicknamed "Soldado Milhões" ( meaning 'A Soldier as good as a million others')).**

**I'd appreciate any reviews or history prompts/topics I can write about. Thank You.**


	4. NEWS

I have a new account and have chosen to rewrite and continue this story! The account's called FaladaLives and I am renaming Adventures of Portugal as** In Hoc Signo Vinces.** Sorry for the delay and thanks for all the follows and reviews I've received as MarchWhispers.


End file.
